


Before Christmas Dinner

by ricketyjukeboxer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricketyjukeboxer/pseuds/ricketyjukeboxer
Summary: I was excited to have the opportunity to draw Dean/Benny for the SPN Kink Christmas gift this year. Schmidt1012 gave a great prompt of Benny fucking Dean right before their family shows up for Christmas dinner and I just had to draw it. Hope you enjoy and Happy Holidays!





	Before Christmas Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schmidt1012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmidt1012/gifts).




End file.
